


Caught Like A Fly

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Lucifer and the reader make a deal of sorts





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) looked over the book in front of her. She hated research. She found it incredibly tedious, but she did it anyways, because Sam asked her too. He could probably ask her to light herself on fire and she would've done it for the younger Winchester. Speaking of Winchesters, she glanced around the room quickly. No Dean. Not a big surprise. He usually went out to bars on his free nights while she and Sam stayed back at the hotels doing whatever digging that needed to be done. 

There were footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sam. He smiled back. "Hey, Sammy." (Y/N) greeted. His posture seemed a bit off, more prideful than usual, like he had something to say. "Hey, baby." He said with a grin.  
"Sammy?" She asked cautiously. They weren't dating. God knows she wished they were, but he had never shown any interest in her beyond friendship. 

She immediately stood up, the chair falling carelessly to the ground from how quickly she moved as she drew her gun from her waistband and aimed it at the imposter. "Not Sammy." She muttered, cocking the pistol.  
'Sam' chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. You got me! Not Sam. But I tried, and it's the thought that counts, right?" He said.  
(Y/N) stayed silent as he began to circle her, like a predator stalking its prey. 

"My, my, you're a pretty one. No wonder he likes you." He mused.  
"What the fuck are you on about?" She asked. He shrugged.  
"Well, I'm just saying. Little Sammy has a crush, and it seems to be you, babe." He said with smirk before continuing. "And I can see why. That hair, that face, and damn...that body...I can definitely see the appeal." Sam said.

Her hands began to sweat as she gripped her gun tighter. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Me? Really? You haven't guessed yet?"  
He sneered. She didn't respond.  
"Hmm, well, I'll tell you what, beautiful. I'll give you a hint. Starts with an 'L'...ends with an 'R'..."  
"Lucifer." She said promptly.  
"Bingo." He said with a smile.  
To that, (Y/N) smirked and pocketed her gun. "Well. That was a bit anticlimactic."

His smile faltered. "I'm sorry, maybe you're thinking of the wrong Lucifer. I'm talking about Satan. I'm the devil."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was hoping for someone a bit more exciting, to be completely honest with you."  
"More exciting, huh?"

(Y/N) scoffed and crossed her arms.  
"Definitely. I spent five years in catholic school, and trust me, honey: There are things way scarier than you in the bible. Sorry, I'm just not impressed with your work. I mean come on. Poor little Luci, King of the daddy issues. Give me a fucking break. You'd give Dean Winchester's daddy kink a run for his god damn money." She laughed.

"Is that so?"  
His smile had disappeared, and (Y/N) felt herself fight off a pang of fear.  
With a snap of his fingers, she was thrown into Sam's arms. Her breath hitched and she let out a gasp. He smirked. "You sure you aren't scared?"  
"Positive."

Lucifer pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to make a deal with you, (Y/N)."  
(Y/N) shivered as his hands ran up and down her bare arms. She suddenly wished she had worn a sweater.  
"I'll let Sammy go, as long as you do something for me."  
"Do what, exactly?" She asked, her brows furrowed, fearing the worst. What was he going to ask her to do? Sell her soul? She'd do it, if it would set Sam free.  
He laughed. "No, no, nothing like that, darling. I want something much more...personal." He murmured, twirling her hair around his finger, inches away from her face. His eyes flickered down to her lips. A smirk was still plastered to his face.  
"What could be more personal than my soul?" She scoffed. He smiled faintly at her clueless words.  
"I think you know."  
(Y/N) drew in a breath when she realized what he was referring to. "And if I give it to you, you'll let him go?" She asked hesitantly. Lucifer raised two fingers. "Scouts honor."  
"And I'm supposed to take Satan's word?"  
"Hey, come now. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar."  
She bit her lip, mulling it over.  
"Fine."

[all characters and the reader are assumed to be of consenting age. suck my dick devianart]


	2. Heart Shaped Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update as promised! Smut in this chapter ;)

“S-So...what?” You scoffed, trying not let your anxiety show. “You wanna take me right here on the floor?” 

He chuckled, squeezing your waist and shaking his head.

“Don’t be absurd, little one. I want to make this special for you.”

With a snap of his fingers, the both of you were in a completely new place. Looking around slowly, you took in your new surroundings. You stifled a giggle when you realized where you were. A heart shaped bed with red satin linens; a mirror over it on the ceiling; dim, romantic, lighting-Lucifer had brought you to some seedy motel. This was a honeymoon suite. 

“You like it?” He asked, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “I do. Has a certain Winchester-ness to it, don’t you think? Truthfully, I drew some inspiration from your beloved on this one. He thinks about you an awful lot, you know. He’s already played this whole scenario out in that head of his.”

Blushing, you turned to face him.  
“It’s very nice.” Was all you could manage.  
Lucifer smirked.

“Where’d the attitude go, hm?” He teased.

All you did was turn redder, looking down as you pushed your hair behind your ear. It was only then that you saw that your original outfit hadn’t been spared either. Your tank top and jeans had been swapped for a sheer, rose colored babydoll dress. You opened your mouth to protest but Lucifer cut you off.

“Don’t kill the mood.” 

You crossed your arms and pouted slightly. He approached you, pulling your body flush against his and reaching down to cup your ass with both of his hands.  
“You can pretend I’m him, if you want. I could even act like him if it would make things easier.” 

Before you could respond, he lifted you up, and without even thinking you wrapped your legs around him.  
“Atta girl.” He whispered, kissing your neck gently as he walked over to the bed and sat down. For a moment you forgot who you were with, only seeing Sam, and you lovingly ran your hands through his hair. He looked at you with a smile that might’ve even passed as one that belonged to Sam before he lowly asked you, “So...what /have/ you done?”

You swallowed hard.  
“I...I kissed a couple boys.” 

He looked at you expectantly.

“That’s it.” You mumbled.

He grinned.  
“Fuck, sweetheart,” He squeezed your thighs hard, eliciting a whimper from you.  
“You’re too much.”  
His hands trailed up to your waist, pausing there.  
“Look at you. A sweet little blushing virgin sitting in the devil’s lap.”  
You bit your lip and looked away, only to have him grab your face and turn it back towards him. He smiled at the sight of your cheeks squeezed together. You whined, bringing your hands up and pulling on his wrist. He released you, but your hands still held his hand.

Shyly, you brought his hand up again. Opening your mouth, you slipped one of his fingers in your mouth. He groaned loudly.  
“Sweetheart, you’re making it exceedingly difficult to not hold you down and pound you into the mattress.” 

You pressed down against him, feeling his manhood through your already wet panties, staring him in the eyes as you did. That was all it took.  
Lucifer flipped you over on your back, pinning your wrists down. 

“And to think, I was going to be soft and sweet with you.” He murmured. His fingers slipped under your panties, rubbing your clit harshly. You gasped and arched into his touch.  
“Please...” You begged.  
“Please? Please, what? Please kiss you? Please make you cum? Please fuck you raw? What?” He growled.  
You hiccuped at his words, squeezing your eyes shut and biting your lip. 

“O-Oh!” Was all you could say, moaning and gasping.  
“Are you going to cum already, little girl?” Lucifer asked, continuing his relentless pace. You were already so turned on, so wet and needy, you knew you wouldn’t last long. You jerked your head up and down.  
“Then do it. Cum for daddy.” 

His words pushed you over the edge and your eyes flew open, mouth falling open as you cried out, toes curling as you came hard.  
“Thank you, daddy! Fuck! Thank you!” You heaved as you came, rocking against his fingers. 

Your eyes fluttered closed for what felt like seconds, but when you opened them again, Lucifer had already stripped down to his boxers.  
He hovered over you, just watching you breathe.  
“You’re gorgeous.” He said with a surprising level of sincerity. You looked at him, startled. Pushing yourself up to your knees, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his. He hummed at your boldness and rested his hands on your waist. As his tongue pressed into your mouth, he began to drag the back of your dress up, pulling it over your head and leaving your breasts exposed. He drank in your appearance. He reached up and touched you, taking a breast in each hand and thumbing over your nipples, then pushing you back onto the bed.

You let out a squeak of surprise, and in a blink of an eye he was over you, his chest just barely brushing against yours.  
“Are you ready?” He whispered, eyes searching yours. You nodded slowly. He moved your panties to the side and pulled down his boxers enough for his cock to spring free. Your eyes grew wide at his size-Sam was a big guy, no doubt, but /damn/.

“I don’t know if I can...t-take it.” You mumbled, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He growled and caught your lips in a hungry kiss. You eagerly responded until he pulled away, lowering his head to kiss and suck at your neck until bruises formed there.  
“I’ll help you, babygirl. You’ll take it. I can’t wait to pop your sweet little cherry.”  
You moaned and nodded, bucking your hips. Lucifer moved back, smirking.

He spit on two fingers and rubbed up and down your pussy. You almost came right there it felt so good. He slipped a finger into you and you gasped at how it filled you. Pumping it in and out, he put in another, then three, until he had you crying out for him, legs wrapped around him and arms hugging his neck desperately.  
“Such a needy little girl,” he breathed into your neck, “you’re going to take my cock so well, I’m going to fill you up with my cum and you’re gonna take it all like a good girl, aren’t you?”

You nodded frantically.  
“Please, fuck me, daddy. I want it.” You begged. He pulled his dripping fingers out of you. You opened your mouth without a second thought and cleaned them off one by one.  
“Are you ready now?” He murmured, looking into your eyes. You nodded and kissed him, then fell back against the pillows.

He pushed in slowly, stretching you wide open. You gasped at the feeling as he went deeper, your arms wrapping around him to dig your nails into his back. He took it slow until he filled you completely, watching your expression carefully.  
“Please...fuck me, please.” You whispered after a moment. He gripped your hips roughly as he moved out before thrusting in harshly. You cried out, pulling him closer as he began to fuck you ruthlessly.  
“A-ah! Daddy! Yes!”  
“You like that?”  
“Oh, yes, daddy!” You moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, love your little pussy. So tight.” He groaned through gritted teeth. He raised your legs over his shoulders, bending you in way you loved to fuck you deeper. He squeezed your breast harshly, making you moan and pant, nearing your third orgasm. From the way his pace was growing erratic and his hips began to stutter, you could tell he was close too.

“Princess...I’m gonna cum.”  
“Yes, daddy, do it, fill me up.”  
He moaned and threw his head back, pounding into you harder.  
“You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth, little girl.” He muttered. His thumb found your clit and you came within seconds, moaning and screaming for him as you felt him spill inside of you.

“Yes! Yes! Thank you, daddy, t-thank you!” You cried, tears rolling down your cheeks it felt so good.  
“Oh, fuck, little girl-yes, fuck, that feels so good.” He groaned, fucking you as hard as he could through his orgasm. Your bodies slowed until you were both tired, heavily breathing messes. He pulled out and you felt his warm cum drip down your thigh as he laid next to you, nipping your neck gently. He snapped his fingers and the mess was gone, leaving you two alone in the heart shaped bed. 

He was quiet for a while, resting his head on your chest and tracing patterns on your stomach.  
“I’ll go...but...if you ever need me. All you have to do is call.” Lucifer said.  
“Hm?” You murmured, half asleep.  
He smiled absentmindedly and kissed your forehead, stroking your cheek affectionately.  
“Nothing. Sweet dreams, little one.” He whispered, disappearing and leaving both you and his vessel alone.


	3. Change Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a chapter with Nick! ask and u shall receive my little friends

Things didn’t go how you hoped they would. The next day you woke up to an empty bed, a cold spot where your lover had slept the night before. You say up, looking around the room.

“Sam?” You called out, only to be met with silence.  
“Sammy?” You tried again, a little louder this time.   
Nothing.  
He had left- left you. You were alone in a motel in god knows where, dressed in lingerie. And Sam had left. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you used the motel phone to call a taxi. 

Arriving at the bunker and walking into the kitchen, you found Sam and Dean laughing and talking over coffee. They felt silent when you entered, both taking in your appearance. You were sure you looked a mess, especially after spending a half hour sobbing in the back of a taxi.   
“(Y/N)? What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked, trying to bite back a chuckle. Your gaze remained fixed on Sam, who simply looked at you blankly.   
“Sam.” You said, voice cracking.   
He simply blinked at you, then turned to give Dean a weird look. Dean shrugged at him, looking back to you.   
You let out a sob, running out of the room, eyes on the floor to avoid the harsh looks sent your way. 

Once in the hallway, you could hear Dean mutter something about a “one night stand gone wrong”. You only cried harder. So this was it, huh? Finally spending the night with the guy of your dreams, only to have him act like you didn’t exist, humiliating you in front of Dean. You shoved the door to your room open, kicking it shut angrily behind you. This was unreal. You never in your life thought Sam could be this mean. You loved him-or at least you had. All you could do was crawl into bed and cry yourself to sleep, hoping for some sort of comfort in the dark.  
-  
Time passed. Sam never spoke to you about the incident at the motel with the heart shaped bed, and you didn’t bother trying to talk to him either. You figured that Lucifer had lied to you about Sam being interested in you. You couldn’t blame him really-you were the one who put your trust in the devil. Things were weird between you and the boys for a while, but the more you pretended like nothing ever happened, the easier it got. Soon enough, things were more or less like what they used to be.

Groaning, you fell back into a chair at the kitchen table. You had just returned from a solo hunt, and that ghoul had kicked your /ass/. The Winchesters were gone when you returned to the bunker, but you weren’t too alarmed. They had probably gone on a food run or something. And it was because of this that you didn’t even turn around upon hearing the door open and close behind you. 

“Hey,” You greeted, shrugging off your jacket to leave you in your tank top and jeans, “I will literally sell you my soul for a massage.” You joked to whichever Winchester had entered. There was no reply, but within seconds two large hands were on your shoulders. Without even thinking, a low moan fell from your lips as their fingers worked on soothing your aching muscles. Whoever it was chuckled softly.  
“Sorry,” You mumbled with a content smile, “it just feels really good. You’re really good with your hands.“ 

You tipped your head back to see whoever it was that was blowing your mind with the best massage you’ve ever experienced, only to shriek and jump up, bumping into the table as you backed away as quickly as you could. A tall man with sandy blonde hair was holding up his hands, proclaiming his innocence, giving you a look that seemed to ask “/hey, what gives/?”

“W-Who-?”  
“I’m gonna stop you right there.” He interrupted, smiling and beginning to walk towards you. You took a few steps back, trying to keep the distance between you.  
“You can’t tell me you don’t remember me, (Y/N).” He chided. You didn’t even have time to respond before you were shoved up against the wall, faster than you could even process. His chest was pressed to yours, his hands curling around your waist.  
“Not after what we shared together...” He murmured, pushing your hair behind your ear. 

“Lucifer.” You whimpered, immediately going from tense to practically limp beneath him.  
“Yes,” He smiled wider, studying your face, “here to take you home.”  
“Home?” You questioned, eyebrows furrowing.  
“That’s right, darling. You aren’t going to make this hard for me, are you?” He cooed, petting your hair gently.  
“W-What do you mean, ‘home’?” You asked.  
“What do you think I mean?” Lucifer replies, smirking. 

You were quiet, frowning and biting your lip a little as you considered his words.  
“...you want me to go to hell with you?” You asked quietly.  
“Clever girl.” He said.  
“Why?” 

He released you, stepping back and crossing his arms.  
“I gave Sam his chance. He had more than enough time to swoop in and claim you as his own. But that isn’t what happened, is it?”  
Looking to the ground, you hugged yourself. Time had passed, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. It was embarrassing. Sam rejecting you still felt raw. 

Lucifer moved back towards you, grabbing your wrists and unwrapping your arms from around your body.   
“So, now that /that/ little fantasy has fallen through, I’m going to take you home and make you my queen, and give you everything your little human heart desires.” As he spoke, he grabbed both of your hands with his own, your fingers intertwining as he backed you completely against the wall. He was so close to you, his nose brushing against yours.

“Why me?” You asked.  
“Why you? Why not you?” He retorted.   
“I’m a human, you hate humans.”   
He smiled affectionately, letting go of one of your hands to graze his thumb across your cheek.  
“You’re an exception.”  
“What about the Winchesters?”   
He grew noticeably tense at the subject of the Winchesters being brought up.  
“Those two morons can figure things out for themselves. Listen,” He said, tipping your head up to look him in the eyes, his voice filled with a renewed sense of urgency, “come with me. Now. I don’t want you to stay here, this isn’t what you deserve.”

“What are you gonna do to me?” You asked anxiously.   
“Nothing you don’t ask for.”

There was banging and shuffling as the Winchesters returned home. Your eyes darted from the door to the man in front of you.  
“Make your decision, honey. Now or never.” He pressed.  
Looking at the door one last time, you looked up at him and nodded.  
“I’ll go with you. Just don’t bother the boys anymore.”   
He grinned.  
“Deal.”  
He pulled you flush against him, leaning down and kissing you roughly, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You let out a surprised noise but kissed back fervently.

“Here.” He breathed out.   
You pulled away, confused, until you looked around and saw that you were no longer in the bunker. You unconsciously moved closer to him, your hands clutching his shirt. The room was huge, with impossibly high ceilings, marble floors, a huge four poster bed with a velvet canopy, a roaring fireplace, persian rugs.  
“You like?” He asked, watching your reaction carefully.  
“It’s...big.” Were the only words you could find.  
Chuckling, he turned you around to face him before lifting you up. You let out a yelp, wrapping your legs around his waist and putting your arms around his neck so you didn’t slip.

“Lucky for you, it’s not the only thing that’s big.” He teased, walking to his bed.  
You weren’t a blushing virgin anymore, but you closed your eyes in embarrassment and hid your face in his neck upon hearing him.   
He dropped you on the bed unceremoniously and you looked up at him with wide eyes. His usually confident bravado fell for just a moment, quietly asking you “is this okay?”  
You nodded excitedly, swallowing hard.  
“Good. Take off your clothes.”

Your clothing disappeared one by one until you were naked below him, waiting for his next instructions.  
“Spread your legs-slowly.”   
Breath catching in your throat, you began to open your legs for him, leaning back on the bed and propping yourself up with your elbows. He palmed himself through his jeans, groaning lowly.  
“Keep spreading, baby. I’m gonna fill you up so well.”  
You moaned, falling back against the bed. You felt the bed dip as Lucifer climbed between your legs.

“When did you take off your clothes?” You asked breathlessly. He quirked a brow at you.  
“Your biggest concern is when I lost my clothes?” He asked incredulously, then added, “I’m Satan. I can do what I want.”  
You wriggled beneath him, trying to find friction.  
“Then why won’t you do /me/ already?” You whined impatiently. Without any further dialogue, he slammed into you, eliciting a scream from you as he began a brutal pace.

“Always so tight, baby.” He breathed, biting the place where your neck met your shoulder. You clung onto him, nails digging into his skin and dragging down his back. He growled at that, biting down further and fucking you even harder somehow. You cried out with each thrust, practically sobbing from how good it felt.   
“Say my name.” He demanded.  
“Lucifer.” His name came out as a whimper against his skin.  
“Who’s fucking you like this?” He asked, picking up his pace, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing you hard.

“You! You are, Lucifer, ah-!”  
“Who’s always going to fuck you like this?”  
“You, Lucifer!”  
“No one’s going to touch you ever again, got it? /No one/.”  
“Yes! I don’t want anyone but you to touch me, I’m yours.”   
He moaned at your words, pulling out completely for a moment before pushing back into you and continuing his assault on your body. You cried out again, letting him fuck you relentlessly.

“I’m gonna fill you up, what do you think of that, huh, little girl?” He rasped, gripping your hips tightly.  
“Please, please do. I want you to fill me up, it feels so good.” You moaned, nodding in excitement as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you.  
“Do it when I say. You’re gonna cum for me.”  
You nodded again, eyes squeezed shut.  
“1...” He began, hand sliding up your waist to cup your breast, “2...” He kisses you one last time and thrusted into you furiously, “3.” 

You screamed when your orgasm hit you, spasming against the bed and rocking your hips against his. Through the haze, you could hear your lover moaning your name, resting his head against your shoulder. When you came to, he was pulling out, making you whine at the emptiness. He kissed you sweetly before rolling to the side, both of you still breathing heavily. There was a moment where only your breathing filled the room, before he spoke.  
“I won’t keep you here if you don’t want to stay.” He said.  
“But...?” You asked, turning on your side to look at him. He glanced at you, still lying on his back.  
“I’d like you to stay.” 

He looked back up to the ceiling, not speaking any further after that. At first, you didn’t say anything, just considered his words. He /was/ awfully nice. What could you say? You had a sweet spot for the devil. You scooted closer to him. Lucifer looked surprised, but raised his arm to let you move closer to him. His arm came down gently around you, and you rested your head on his chest.  
“I’ll stay.” You told him.   
“You will?” He sounded genuinely shocked, and you giggled, bringing your hand to rest on his chest before looking up at him.  
“Yes, Lucifer. I’ll stay.”   
He looked at you, before flipping you over and covering you in kisses, making you giggle.  
“Thank Father. I thought I’d have to chain you up and torture you into staying.”

Interrupting his lavishing of your body, you brought your palm up to his cheek. He stopped, looking up at you.  
“Thank you.” You said.  
“For what?”  
“For caring about me. For not being awful and cruel to me. For inviting me here.” 

He smiled, getting off of you and laying back down, putting his arms around you again.  
“Don’t think anything of it, my love.”


End file.
